


Mr. and Mrs. Avatar Aang

by rowritesbrainrot



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Background Maiko, Background Relationships, F/M, Marriage, Short & Sweet, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Zuko is Awkward, background Sukka - Freeform, enjoy some fluff!, iroh performs the ceremony, sokka is the best man naturally, suki is the maid of honor, their wedding night is sfw, theres a part when katara reminisces on the cave dancing scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowritesbrainrot/pseuds/rowritesbrainrot
Summary: This is a short, multi-chapter account of Aang and Katara's wedding day! It spans from the moment when Katara is about to walk down the aisle to the end of the first full day of their honeymoon. I originally wrote this story on Wattpad in a collection of oneshots, but I thought that this piece deserved its own place to live. Just as a disclaimer, I do NOT allow reposts. I hope that you enjoy, and as always, happy reading!
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Hakoda's Comfort

**_Katara’s POV_ **

  
  


My throat is dry. Every breath squeaks out like a harsh breeze eroding the calloused surface of a rock. I was anticipating nervousness, but not like this. After all, shouldn't I be overflowing with joy and excitement? Well, I guess I am, but the nerves are winning at the moment. Getting married is happiness, anxiety, and anticipation all jumbled into one tangly mess. I rub the smooth carving on my mom's necklace for comfort. Something about the dips and curves of the symbol are calming. 

"Katara?" I hear my dad's voice behind me. I turn around to see him in typical Water Tribe formal attire, which is still a strange sight. I decide to flash him a quick smile, which clearly wasn't very convincing.

He frowns before asking, "What's wrong?" I can see the creases in his forehead deepen. 

"Nothing," I let out a giggle, "just anxious is all." His face instantly softens.

"Come on, you know I know you better than that." 

A small smile begins to bloom on my lips.

"You know I really love Aang, right?"

"Yes, of course. I'd be worried right about now if you didn't." His hearty chuckle echoes in the candlelit hallway. A muffled sigh escapes me. 

"It's just that-" I cut myself off. What  _ was _ wrong with me? Why do I feel this strange?

But then it comes to me.

"I wish mom was here."

That was all it took. Suddenly, the Great Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe has tears in his eyes. And I do too. 

"I know, sweetie. Trust me."

He wraps his strong, yet gentle, arms around me. I return the gesture gladly. I had forgotten how amazing it felt to hug your dad; it's like the ultimate blanket of safety. We stay in each other's embrace, barely rocking back and forth. It's almost like we are holding a silent memorial for mom's absence - but I can feel her love radiating through the air. As we pull away from each other, he brushes the tears from my face and gives me a bittersweet smile. Just then, the wedding planner pokes her head into the hallway and gives my dad some sort of signal. He sniffles once before reacting. 

"All right, that's our cue." He brings his face down next to my ear and adds in a whisper,

"I love you so much." 

I mouth, 'I love you too' back at him as he takes my arm in his. My heart begins to leap in anticipation. Now that I know mom is with me, my mind is on one thing and one thing only: the goofy, kind, and downright adorable boy waiting behind the doors in front of me. The fear and doubt have completely dissipated, and my soul yearns for him. The music inside the venue grows louder, and I hear stirring as people turn around in their chairs. 

And then the doors open.


	2. The Avatar, The Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, and The Firelord

**_Aang’s POV_ **

It's almost like the air is alive with anticipation. I can hear my heart beating loudly in my ears. I haven't truly grasped what I was about to do until now, and I repeat what that is in my mind. I am about to marry Katara. She is about to become my wife, and I still can't believe it. All those years ago, when we first met, I practically saw this day happening. And now here it is. I bounce lightly on the balls of my feet in impatience. Suddenly, a hand touches my shoulder. My best friend, and one of my groomsmen, provides his silent comfort from behind. Sokka flashes a cheesy smile and says,

"You ready big guy?" 

"I was born ready," I retort with a chuckle. Sokka rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, we know you love her ya big goon. Right fire queen?" He turns to his left and nudges Zuko, who is the only other member of my wedding party. Zuko snaps to attention and gives me a pinched grin. 

"Uh yea," he begins, "You two are going to do great." 

Sokka and I exchange glances before letting out a snort. Zuko's face twists into embarrassment. 

"What!"

Sokka pretends to wipe a tear from his eye and shakes his head before responding, 

"Classic Zuko," he rests his arm on my shoulder and looks at me with raised eyebrows, "so tense and awkward."

I look at the two of them and am instantly overcome with emotion. Spirits, I can feel tears coming. I don't know how I'm going to make it when Katara walks in-

"Aang, what's wrong?" Sokka says with a concerned voice, his lighthearted expression fading. I wipe the tears forming in my eyes before answering him. 

"I'm just so thankful to have you guys," I say, my voice thick with emotion. Sokka nods his head in gratitude and slaps me hard on the back, causing my body to jackknife. Zuko simply smiles, which is clearly the only way that he's willing to respond. 

I turn my head to the double doors. Any minute now, my future bride is going to walk through them, straight to me. An eternity seems to pass by- and then the music begins to pick up. Sokka and Zuko straighten their jackets, and Zuko checks that his hairpiece is adorned correctly, causing his water-tribe counterpart to giggle. Then, everybody rises from their chairs. 

If my heart was beating loudly before, it is roaring in my chest now.

  
  



	3. A Permanent Promise

**_Aang’s POV_ **

The heavy wooden doors are dragged open by two men, and I begin to see Katara's figure through the cracks, her arm wrapped securely around her father's. The only way that I can describe her is heavenly. Her dress is pure white with blue accents, and it accentuates the curves of her body. Long, elegant, flowy sleeves run down her arms. She clutches a bouquet of panda lillies in her free hand, adding a beautiful pop of color. I am left shell-shocked for a brief moment. It takes me a couple of seconds to realize that my mouth has been hanging open since she appeared. I snap it shut, and suddenly, tears spring into my eyes. I don't bother to brush them away. As she gets closer, I can tell that her eyes are shining as well. We hold each other's intense gaze until my vision is completely clouded. 

By now, I can see her silhouette only a couple of yards away from me, so I blink the moistness out of my eyes. Once she reaches the marble stairs that I am standing on, Hakoda looks at me expectantly. I take her hand from his, and grip his forearm in a typical water tribe greeting. He draws his face to my ear and whispers,

"Take care of my little girl, okay?" 

I simply nod in reply; I'm sure that my voice would falter if I spoke. Katara turns to face me as her dad walks to his seat in the front row. I guide her in front of me and gesture with my other hand for her to go first. She leads us up the stairs, and hands her bouquet to Suki, who is standing next to Toph. Clearly, the Blind Bandit is trying her best to tolerate her dressy getup, but is hiding her discomfort very poorly. Every couple of seconds she shifts her stance or pulls at the fabric. She drew the line at frilly clothing, and wouldn't wear shoes for anything. Once Katara and I are standing face-to-face at the altar, Zuko's Uncle Iroh, who we asked to marry us, begins his speech:

"I would like to start off by thanking everybody that is here today on behalf of the bride and groom. I would also like to thank Aang and Katara for requesting my services in officiating the ceremony. It's not every day that one has the opportunity to witness a union so strong." At this, I rub Katara's hand in affirmation, because I too am sure that our love is rare and unbreakable. 

"From the time that I have spent with this lovely couple, I have learned many things. First of all, do  _ not _ make Katara angry!" A laugh echoes through the crowd, and Katara snickers and rolls her eyes in amusement. 

"Alright, alright," Iroh continues, "On a more serious note, these two lovers have the type of romance that teaches other people about themselves, as I mentioned earlier. However, they also share a bond so special, that they teach each other." He turns to face Katara and I, as if speaking to us directly.

"As I have gotten to know each of you, it has become apparent that with the fault of one, comes the strength of another. With Katara's stubbornness comes Aang's diplomacy. With Aang's self criticism comes Katara's affirmation. I could give many more examples, but I would be standing here for quite a while.

"Somehow, you're compatible, yet also opposite of one another. This is why I believe your connection is so deep. Your moral compasses point in the same direction, so you see eye to eye on the larger obstacles you have faced as a couple. However, your differences cause conflicts that strengthen who you are. You circle and balance each other, much like Tui and La's eternal dance. You are Yin and Yang; complementary opposites. And just as Yin cannot exist without Yang, Aang cannot exist without Katara. Likewise, Katara cannot exist without Aang. The balance inside of you would be irreparably damaged. You build each other up and bear the other's struggles, and that type of bond is immovable." 

I can see glistening in Katara's eyes as she presses her lips together and shakes her head in agreement. I smile at her, and tears cloud my own vision. Iroh grins at our display of emotion, causing his eyes to crinkle at the edges. I look over my shoulder to see Sokka and Zuko passing a handkerchief between them, which they use to nonchalantly dry their tears. Suki is holding her head back behind Katara in an attempt to keep her makeup from being ruined. I assume this is something she has learned from the many hours she has spent in her Kyoshi warrior's uniform. 

"Now that I have made everybody excessively emotional," Iroh says with a smile, "It is time to exchange vows. Aang, you may start." 

"Oh wow," I sigh, wiping my face for what feels like the thousandth time today. A chuckle resonates through the room as I take out the crumpled paper that is stashed in my robe.

"Alright, lets see if I can get through this without breaking down," I joke, causing Katara to giggle. With that, I lock eyes with my fiancé and begin reading my vows.

"Katara, when I first opened my eyes after waking up from my hundred year slumber, I thought I had seen the face of an angel. But it was you, holding me gently in your arms. I'm pretty sure that I knew right then and there that I loved you. Those shining blue eyes told me exactly who you were: a brave, kind, and beautiful woman who definitely wasn't worthy of me." Her hands squeeze mine even tighter, and a stream of moisture flows down her smiling face. My voice is thick with emotion.

"I'm pretty much the luckiest man in the world that I stand here now, preparing to become your husband. I mean, Iroh pretty much said it all. I am nothing without you." The tears flow freely down my cheeks, and I have to wipe my nose a couple of times before continuing. 

"The only way for me to become a complete version of myself is to give myself up to you, and you alone. I can't wait to grow old knowing that I will always have you, and most importantly, I can't wait to see what comes next. You are my rock. You are my reason for living. You are my love. But most importantly, you are my forever girl. And this is my promise to you, Katara: I promise I'll always be your forever boy, until the day I die." 

By the time that I'm finished saying my vows, Katara and I are a bawling mess. I suddenly take note of the fact that she is not wearing makeup, yet still looks gorgeous. Her skin looks so soft; I am tempted to bring my hand to her face and begin stroking her cheek. So I settle for the next best thing. I use my fingers to brush the tears off of her face, and her eyes close as if she is savoring the moment of contact. This is the woman that I will spend the rest of my life with. And I couldn't be filled with more joy. 

  
  


**_Katara’s POV_ **

As Aang's warm hand cradles my face, I am in complete and utter awe. His words could not have been better. I have never been so sure that Aang and I are meant to be; it's almost like he can read my mind. Iroh really was right. We  _ are _ complementary opposites. Once Aang draws his hand back to his side, Iroh nods at me to begin reading my vows. 

I allow a strong puff of air to escape me before I take the slip of parchment that Suki is offering me from behind. 

"Aang," I start, and my soon-to-be husband looks at me and smiles that lopsided grin that I love so dearly. I can't help but mimic him in response. 

"When we met, I knew that there was something special about you. Your compassion and positive attitude were abnormal by themselves, but when I learned about all that you had been through, my perspective changed. 

"It made me realize that you're the type of person who doesn't let their bad experiences define them. And I had never found someone with a trait that appealed to me so well. The way that you continued to be joyful, despite the injustices that the world had thrown your way, left me in awe. I've struggled with this in the past, and your mannerisms not only taught me, they shaped me. And as time went by and I watched you grow from a silly kid to a handsome teenager, an epiphany echoed in the back of my mind. You were exactly what I needed. You helped me to become the best version of myself, and even added things to who I was. Out of nowhere, my heart was yearning for you. However, it was telling me something that I was afraid to admit to myself. If I admitted that I loved you, then I would be putting myself in the position to get hurt. But then, the voice in my head got louder. It was no longer an echo; it was a scream. And I couldn't ignore it any longer. Once I listened to my heart, everything else seemed to fall into place. I could see our paths, our futures, and this very day." I look up to see Aang's bottom lip quivering, as though he is holding back a sob. My eyes become wet for what feels like the millionth time in the last 15 minutes, and I can hear my voice shake as I continue.

"So," I begin, "I'm going to promise you something as well. As long as I am breathing, I will be loving you. When we're watching our grandchildren play together on the porch of our home in Republic City, know that my love for you has not faded. And if you ever doubt that in the slightest, just remember this: you make me better, Aang. Being your partner has not only benefited you," Aang chuckles through his tears, and so do our friends and family. 

"but it has benefitted me as well. Leaving you would be  _ bad _ for me. This is how you can know that I will never break my promise. I love you so much, and I can't wait to go explore life together." In one movement, Aang wraps my free hand in both of his, inhales deeply with closed eyes, and exhales slowly. Once his eyes are open again, Iroh grips one of each of our shoulders tightly, and switches his gaze between us. Then, he begins speaking: 

"I believe that I can safely say that I've never witnessed a union so beautiful. Now is the part where you can actually put that union on paper!" Aang and I lock eyes and he mouthes to me, 'Here we go!' I slowly bob my head and exhale through tightened lips. 

"Aang," Iroh drops his hands from our shoulders and reads from a small booklet he has just whipped out from his robe, "repeat after me. 'I, Aang, take thee Katara,'"

And then, Aang says the most important words I have ever heard him utter:

"I, Aang, take thee Katara." Iroh continues rapidly. 

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold." 

"In sickness and in health," 

"In sickness and in health."

"As long as we both shall live."

"As long as we both shall live.”

An infectious smile has now spread across Aang's face. I feel myself returning it. 

Iroh spins on his heel to face me and grins. 

"Repeat after me, Katara."

"Alright," I say with a nod. 

"I, Katara, take thee Aang,"

"I, Katara, take thee Aang." My voice is breaking. 

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold." My heart is leaping. 

"In sickness and in health," 

"In sickness and in health." My mouth is smiling. 

"As long as we both shall live."

"As long as we both shall live." My hand is squeezing. 

Iroh smacks his hands together, causing Aang and I to jump. 

"Alright! By the power vested in me, by the Fire Nation's Capital, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Aang, you may kiss your bride!" 

Aang takes a step towards me and swiftly brings his face to mine. His lips are rough, and hungry, as if he's been waiting for this moment his entire life. I reciprocate his passion, and the entire room melts around us. The clapping and hollering in the background is fuzzy as Aang's mouth molds to me. At this moment, he is intoxicating. And it is only when he pulls away that I remember the crowd of people standing in front of us, who are cheering loudly. 

Over Aang's shoulder, Sokka and Zuko are clapping each other on the back in celebration. In the front row, my dad is pumping his fist in the air. Behind me, Suki is trying to hug Toph, which is almost immediately rejected. Aang takes my hand and faces the crowd, lifting it high into the air. Then, Iroh announces loudly over the commotion: 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you, for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Avatar Aang!"


	4. A Toast

**_Katara’s POV_ **

Aang and I run down the aisle, as the people around us clap their hands in celebration. Both of us are smiling broadly, and a realization hits me out of the blue. I've never been this happy. It's almost as if my life has been leading up to this day, and now that it's happened, my body is practically vibrating with joy. I gather my dress into my fist as we pick up speed. At the end of the aisle, behind the double doors, Aang and I have a moment to ourselves. 

Breathless, we look at each other with shining eyes. I am instantly overtaken with the urge to kiss him. I leap up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He catches me, and his strong arms support my weight easily. My arms loop around his neck as I close the space between us. Now that we're alone, I hold nothing back. I press my mouth against his, and we melt into each other instantly. His hand begins to slowly slide up my waist, which sends my mind into a tizzy. He deepens the kiss further. What I would give to be alone right now...

"AH! OOGI ALERT!" A shriek echoes from the other side of the hallway. Aang and I quickly break our embrace and he gently sets me down. Sokka and Zuko stare at us, clearly uncomfortable. Both of our faces are flushed, and I have to brush the excess wetness from my lips using my fingers. A small giggle escapes me. My husband rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Sokka! Zuko! Erm," Aang starts in a strained voice, "we were just..."

"Preparing for the reception!" I blurt out, my finger flying in the air. Aang bobs his head violently in agreement. 

"Yes! Exactly," he finishes. Sokka looks us up and down before turning to Zuko. 

"You see these kids, sparky?" He squeaks out. The Fire Lord crosses his arms and shakes his head in disapproval. 

"That I do, Sokka. How unfortunate," Zuko says with an awkward tone, yet blank expression.

I glance at Aang, who is staring at his shoes, trying desperately to disguise his smile. He isn't succeeding, and neither am I. However, once he looks up at me and we make eye contact, we both burst into a fit of laughter. I can see Sokka's hands fly up in the air in defeat out of the corner of my eye. 

"Alright, I'm leaving. My Uncle wanted me to help him set up catering," Zuko states as he turns to leave.

"I'm coming too! Get me away from these lovebirds." Sokka jogs to catch up, and Aang and I are once again alone. He takes both of my hands in his as we look at each other face-to-face. 

"Hey."

"Hey," I reply with a smirk.

"We're married now," he says, excitement radiating from his voice. 

"That we are." 

For a moment, we simply look into each other's eyes, trying to soak up our mutual company. Then, he hooks his hand around my jaw and rubs the side of my cheek with his thumb. My eyelids close to signify comfort, and I can already feel the blush rising in my skin. As his face draws closer to mine, it appears he is about to kiss me; until his lips brush the outside of my ear instead. He knows that I hate being teased.

_ "We shouldn't keep them waiting,"  _ he whispers, just loudly enough for me to hear. It's like I can hear the grin in his voice; the words slide out like butter. Once he is far enough away to see my face again, I pout my bottom lip out dramatically. 

"What's wrong?" he asks in mock concern.

"Kiss me," I whine, attempting to reach him on my tip-toes. A mischievous light flashes in his eyes.

"No," he says, shaking his head, "I don't think I will." My hands come up to rest firmly on my hips. He sighs, and shuffles closer to me. He spreads his legs further apart until his face is level with mine. I gently peck him on the lips, and a faint flush paints the bridge of his nose. As Aang resumes his typical stance, I reach my hand out for his.

"Thank you, Avatar Aang," I say in the most stuffy voice I can muster. He simply smiles back, and we walk hand-in-hand towards our reception. 

  
  


**_Aang’s POV_ **

The first half of our wedding reception consists of dinner. It's a selection of traditional dishes from the Southern Water Tribe, Southern Air Temple, and teas from Iroh's shop. On my plate, tofu, rice cakes, and a slice of fruit pie lie half eaten. Katara spoons sea prunes into her mouth beside me. During the last thirty minutes, many of our friends and family have come to greet us, offering their congratulations. It's great to see everybody, but I haven't had a solid opportunity to eat. I use my chopsticks to pick up a piece of tofu. 

"When do you think Sokka is going to do his speech?" Katara asks, looking up from her bowl.

"I would assume pretty soon," I reply through a mouthful of food. She nods her head in agreement.

"That's what I was thinking," as she speaks her eyes follow someone behind me. I turn around to see Haru crossing the floor, arm-in-arm with a brunette girl. Katara leans over to me in order to speak in a quieter tone:

"I guess Haru found somebody." 

"Looks like it," I say, pinching off a corner of tofu, "I wonder who she is?"

Katara shrugs her shoulders. Out of nowhere, Zuko comes up behind me and rests a hand on the back of my chair. 

"Hey, Sifu Hotman," I say in a cheery voice, "what's up?" Zuko glares at me before continuing.

"Who's that guy over there?" he asks, pointing directly at Katara and I's recent topic of conversation. 

"That's Haru," I reply, "Sokka, Katara, and I met him in an Earth Kingdom village that was being run by Fire Nation soldiers. Why do you ask?" His eyes shift from side to side, almost as if he is anxious to make eye contact with anybody but the inhabitants of our table. 

"Well, I'm not technically worried about him. It's the girl he's with," he states in a strained voice. At almost the exact same time, Katara and I crane our necks to search for the face of Haru's date. She's a pretty girl, with green eyes, slightly olive skin, and brown hair tied into a ponytail. Two locks of it are pulled down to frame her face. 

"We don't know who that is, Zuko," Katara states with annoyance.

"I kinda went on a date with her in Ba Sing Se while I worked in Uncle's tea shop."

Katara and I stare at each other in shock. Zuko? Going on a  _ date _ ? 

"What's her name, lover boy?" Katara says, wiggling her eyebrows.

"It's Jin," he states, a slight blush appearing in his cheeks.

"Oooooo, Zuko's ner-vous," I chirp in a sing-songy voice. He stuffs his hands roughly in his pockets. 

"Aang, I am not nervous. It's just weird to see her again. Not to mention that she's gonna be wondering why Lee from the Jasmine Dragon is wearing the Fire Lord's hairpiece," Zuko points out, gesturing to the golden flame on his head. I hear Katara scoff beside me.

"Listen," I begin, "you've got nothing to worry about. Just don't talk to her and you'll be fine."

"Well, that would normally be the plan, right? Except for the fact that nobody else on the planet has a giant scar sprawled across their face!" he yells. 

It's strange to see Zuko this frantic; he never acts like this. Him and Mai are perfectly happy, but clearly Jin had an impact on him. 

"Zuko, you're going to be fine. Worst comes to worst, you'll just have to explain that you're not Lee from the tea shop; you're the Fire Lord," I add reassuringly. Zuko nods his head and takes a deep breath with his eyes closed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I don't know why I was so worried in the first place. I guess that I just feel bad for ditching her is all." By the end of his statement, Zuko's voice tapers into a self-loathing mutter. Toph, Suki, Ty Lee, and Mai perk up as Zuko returns to his seat. A couple of minutes pass by, and then I see Sokka step up to a podium directly in front of Katara and I. In his hand is a slip of paper. He loudly clears his throat in order to spark the attention of the crowd. 

"Hello everybody! Before I begin I would like to thank Aang and Katara for asking me to say a few words. You two are just the greatest!" He starts clapping his hands; and our friends and family mimic him. I'm pretty sure that I hear Hakoda holler in the back. 

"Alrighty then, I guess I'll get this thing rolling," he says, causing everybody to giggle. I can already tell that this will be entertaining. As the room grows quieter, Sokka continues with an abundance of hand gesturing.

"When I first saw Aang's body floating in a glowing iceberg, my first reaction was to protect Katara. There was no telling what was frozen inside, and it could be dangerous! And whenever something was dangerous, my first instinct would always be to protect Katara. However, my caution was proven unnecessary quite quickly, after I actually met Aang." A laugh rumbles through the crowd, and a certain comfort spreads throughout the room. There's something about Sokka's demeanor that instantly softens a setting.

"And as I got to know him better, I learned that Aang's natural instinct was also to protect Katara. Now at first, this seemed like a friendly protection, because he would treat me the same way. But then I would notice the way he looked at my sister when nobody was watching, and the flustered face that he would get when she touched him for too long. That's when it clicked in my head; that Aang loved her in a different way than me. He sure didn't think of her as just a friend. And when they finally got together, I noticed Aang's instinct even more. Suddenly, I wasn't the only one willing to sacrifice myself for Katara. As an older brother, this really put my mind at ease; I no longer had to worry about whether or not she would be safe. He's pretty much the perfect match for her, and I'll always be grateful for that. Aang," he says, turning to me, "having you as my best friend, and now as a brother-in-law has been an awesome experience. Thank you for protecting and putting up with my sister," Sokka states, and Katara rolls her eyes. 

"And as for my little sister," he begins, turning to my wife, "good luck dealing with this goofy kid." A chuckle resonates throughout the room. I simply stick my tongue out, causing him to smirk. Sokka picks up his glass and raises it, stating:

"I propose a toast: to Aang and Katara!"

"To Aang and Katara!" the audience echoes. I loop my arm around my bride's, and we bring the glasses filled with bubbly liquid to each other's lips.

  
  



	5. Bliss & Memories

_**Katara's POV** _

The rest of the night is filled with a surfeit of laughter, good-natured fun and playful debate. These days, it is rare to have so much time to spend with our friends. It seems like Aang always has a meeting to go to, or Zuko and Sokka always have a treaty to sign. At one point, Aang and I relocate to their table to hang out. Suki, Toph, Mai, and Ty Lee are also seated next to them. Everybody clutches a cup of tea from the Jasmine Dragon as we chat about little things here and there. Currently, Sokka and Zuko are discussing their current plans to help sponsor Republic City's military. To my right, Suki leans over to whisper in my ear.

"It's kinda weird to see him be so serious, huh," she says with a knowing expression. I glance at my brother, who is in deep thought, as Zuko is now explaining how the Fire Nation is planning to enlist the help of metalbenders to manufacture new warships. 

"Ya," I start with a grin, "it's nice to see him when he's interested though." Sokka's index and middle fingers are gently massaging either of his temples, as he does sometimes when he is trying to concentrate. Suki beams at her husband and nods her head in response to my statement. 

"Meh, I guess he's pretty cute," she adds with a shrug. I raise my eyebrows in skepticism and Suki gives me a look as if to say  _ I know he's your brother, weirdo.  _ At this point, Aang and Toph have joined Sokka and Zuko's conversation. 

"Let me get this straight, you want  _ me _ to give you  _ my _ lilly livers?" Toph says to Zuko.

"Well, yes," he begins, "but I wouldn't need them, for long. All they need to do is fine-tune some of the iron sheets." The Blind Bandit raises her eyebrows. 

"You act as if I have metal benders to spare, sparky."

"Toph, I already told you that it wouldn't take very many of them," Zuko states in a borderline pleading voice.

"Hey guys," Aang interjects, "it's not a big deal, okay?"

"Always the peacemaker, twinkletoes," Toph says with a scoff. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Sokka take a sip of tea in order to avoid being pulled into the conversation. 

"Listen, I just don't want you two arguing on my wedding day," Aang says dramatically with his hands raised in innocence. 

"Yea, yea, whatever," Toph responds with a dismissive wave. Suddenly, she raises her finger to point straight at Zuko. 

"You better believe that this conversation isn't over." 

The Fire Lord gently takes her hand away from his face.

"Fine," he says cooly. Aang and I look at each other. Did Zuko just respond to rejection...calmly? When Zuko catches us staring, he simply shakes his head and states under his breath, _ "I can't believe this," _ causing my husband to giggle. 

To the right of Zuko sits Mai, who is patiently listening to Ty Lee ramble on about her new chi-blocking class. A look of supreme disinterest rests on her face. However, after knowing Mai, the phrase 'still waters run deep' has been proven to be true. She is the type of person who feels her emotions deeply, but does not express them on her face. Of course, this makes her nearly impossible to read. Every couple of sentences, she'll nod to acknowledge that she is paying attention, but that is the only thing that distinguishes her listening face from her blank-stare face. On the contrary, Ty Lee is the exact opposite. She speaks with exaggerated expressions and a lot of movement. Whatever emotion she is feeling almost instantly appears on her face. This is what makes their friendship so interesting, since Mai keeps Ty Lee calm, while Ty Lee can flawlessly tell what Mai is thinking. 

Out of the blue, I feel Aang tapping my shoulder. 

"You ready?"

"For what?" I question, my eyes scanning the room. He giggles.

"Took a little trip to lala land, huh?"

I raise my eyebrows at him playfully. 

"It's time for our first dance, sweetie," he says as he gets out of his seat and offers me his hand. I grin at him, and suddenly I am overwhelmed with deja vu. Around six years ago, Aang was attempting to convince me to dance with him in a fire nation cave...

  
  


_ 'I dunno Aang, these shoes aren't really right for dancing, and I- I'm not sure that I know how to-' _

_ 'Take my hand.' _

_ 'Ok.' _

  
  


I allow my hand to slide into his as he leads me out onto the dance floor. The entire time that he walks, his face is turned around so that he can watch me. When I catch him staring, he quickly turns away, but I think that a faint blush has appeared around his nose. Once we reach the dance floor, he pulls me into his chest as our friends and family gather around. The small orchestra in the corner of the room begins to play a soft melody for us to sway to. And then, I smell mint. Fresh mint and a breeze. The scent of Aang. He gently presses his free hand into the small of my back, and I can suddenly feel the eyes of our guests looking at us. 

  
  


_ 'Aang, everyone's watching.' _

_ 'Don't worry about them, it's just you and me right now.' _

  
  


"Does this remind you of anything?" I mutter into his ear. He dips his head down in order to respond. 

"I was waiting for you to say something," he starts, "I remember convincing myself that you had feelings for me that night."

"Well, I did," I state plainly. 

"Wait, really?" he says with a goofy look on his face. 

"Yes, but I was sort of-"

"Confused," he finishes with a smirk. I look up to make eye contact with him. Sometimes, I forget how tall he's gotten. I nod before continuing. 

"But not for the reason you're probably thinking."

"Uh, could you elaborate on that, dear?" he states, batting his eyelids. 

"I already knew that I loved you," I say, and Aang's face lights up, "but I didn't want to lose you. You were about to go fight Ozai, which was a horrifying thought for me."

His face falls, and I feel him hugging me harder. 

"I'm so sorry you had to feel that," he says with a sigh. 

"I know," I begin, burying my head in his chest, "but we're safe now." A small smile blooms on his face.

"Yes, we are," he responds, bending down to kiss me. His lips are tender and familiar, and I soak up our embrace. 

"Alright, you two leave some room for the rest of us," Sokka blurts out from behind me. I turn around and give him the nastiest look I can muster. He sticks his tongue out at me in return, causing Aang to narrow his eyes. 

"Hey! That's my wife you're disrespecting," he says, pulling my body away from Sokka. My brother simply rolls his eyes. All of our guests start to move onto the floor, dancing to the music. The tune has just picked up to be a little livelier than it was before. Zuko and Mai have classical dance training, so they move their feet in a complicated waltz. When they pass by us, Aang whistles and says, 

"Look at sparky go!" 

The Fire Lord's eyes shift down to the ground in embarrassment. A minuscule grin begins to appear on Mai's lips as she admires her husband's flustered face. Somewhere to the left of Aang's shoulder are Sokka and Suki. My brother has always been uncoordinated, but his clumsiness is in the spotlight at the moment. Suki, however, is almost the polar opposite. All of her dance movements are precise and calculated, making them resemble some of her fighting forms. The contrast between the two is extremely stark, and I giggle to myself as I watch them. Across the dance floor, Toph is merely tapping her feet to the beat beside our table; she has never indulged in dancing. Everything is exactly as it should be. And as I rest my cheek against my husband's chest, observing all of my friends and family, I cannot help but be overcome with a type of bliss I have never felt before. 

  
  


**_Aang's POV_ **

  
  


Once Katara and I sit back down from our dance, the rest of the evening seems to fly by. At the end of the reception, when most of our guests have said their goodbyes, it is just Suki, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Mai, (of course Katara), and I left. At the current moment, I am dressing out of my fancy robes into a more comfortable option, and my wife is doing the same. Zuko and Sokka sit on a couch in the groom's chamber beside me. 

"So," my new brother-in-law begins, "are you nervous?"

"Nervous for what?" I respond cluelessly. Sokka rolls his neck to the side in order to make eye contact with Zuko, who shrugs his shoulders. 

"Seriously," I say, "what's the deal with you?" 

"Nothing. If you can't figure it out then I do not wanna talk about it," Sokka says with a shiver, "Gives me the oogies." It is at this precise moment that I realize what he is referencing. 

"Uhm, you do realize that we're talking about your sister, right?" I say with a look of mock disgust. 

Sokka nods his head up and down rapidly and adds, "Yes, which is why I'm NOT going to ask you to elaborate, thank you very much." 

"Well," I begin casually, "if it makes you feel any better, we haven't done anything yet." Zuko and Sokka look at each other dumbfoundedly. Sokka is the first one to speak. 

"Wait, really?"

I press my lips together and nod my head firmly.

"Wow," the Fire Lord says with a chuckle, "I have to admit, I wasn't quite expecting that." 

"Why not?" I question. 

"It's just that you guys seem so-"

_ "Oogi-fied," _ Sokka finishes, causing Zuko to scoff. I roll my eyes at them both. 

"Guys, you don't have to make it weird. Katara and I decided pretty early on that we wanted to wait until we were married," I say rather maturely. At this point, my two groomsmen look even more shocked than before. 

"Wait, let me get this straight," Sokka starts, "you guys have been together for six years and you haven't-"

"Nope," I say, cutting him off.

"Not once?" Zuko adds. I shake my head slowly in response. Sokka mimics me, clearly surprised.

"Huh. I guess I always just assumed," he says dismissively. The look on Zuko's face has now changed from shock to intrigue.

"Why did you guys wait?" he asks, the surprise fading from his tone. 

"Well," I begin, "it was mainly my idea. I wanted to save one thing for when we were married and mature, so that we could do it right."

"I guess I can understand that," he says. 

Suddenly, Sokka interjects:

"And you got my sister to agree with that?" 

"Katara was actually totally on board. She said that we should work on the other aspects of our relationship first," I respond. Sokka's hand is now propping up his chin, and an inquisitive expression has creeped into his face.

"So are you guys gonna," he makes a strange gesture that indicates discomfort, "tonight?" 

"I mean, I think so," I say reluctantly. All three of us perk up our heads as footsteps make their way toward us from down the hallway. A couple of seconds pass by until Suki pops her head into the room. Her eyes dart between us skeptically. 

"What are you three talking about?"

"Eggs!"

"Monkeys!"

"Music!"

Sokka, Zuko, and I look at each other intensely before breaking out into a fit of laughter. 

"Eggs?!" Sokka wheezes.

"What?!" I respond, just as breathless. "Zuko said monkeys!" The Fire Lord wipes a tear from his eye, and then punches me in the arm. Suki leans against the doorframe, shaking her head. 

"You guys are worthless."

"Hey!" Sokka retorts.

"Anyways," she starts, "it's time for Aang to get on the road to Ember Island." 

My groomsmen stand up, still slightly delirious, and take turns saying their goodbyes. As I turn my back to leave, I catch Sokka making finger guns at me. I wink back at him, causing Zuko to sigh dramatically.

I meet Katara at the front of the wedding venue a few minutes later, and she looks stunning. Her dress is light-blue and flowy, and it seems to gently drape over her body. 

"Hello, gorgeous," I say to acknowledge her presence. 

"Hey," she responds, taking my hand. 

"You ready?" I ask. 

"You better believe it. I just can't wait to get some peace and quiet for once," she responds. 

We begin walking towards Appa, who is already saddled up and ready to go. Relatively early on in the wedding planning process, we had decided to go to Ember Island for our honeymoon. While we were planning our attack on the Fire Nation at Zuko's old vacation home, our stay was actually enjoyable. Besides the fact that we were constantly terrified of being caught. Once we reach Appa, I help Katara onto his back. I climb on next, settling myself at the reins beside her. She loops her arm around mine, indicating that she is ready for takeoff. 

"Alright boy, yip yip!"

And with that, my wife and I begin our journey under the stars.


	6. New Territory

**_Katara’s POV_ **

As Aang and I fly towards Ember Island, I can’t help but be amazed by the stars above us. Just the sheer number of them is stunning. They dot the sky like specs of white paint, which have been meticulously placed in the galaxy above. All around me, cold air blows into the night. Goosebumps rise on my skin as the air seeps through my clothing. I nuzzle closer into my husband’s warm arm, causing him to smile down at me. He brings his lips down to kiss my hair. 

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” he mumbles. I blush in response, and I am suddenly very grateful that it’s dark out.

“Me too,” I say. 

Up ahead, a soft orange light is growing larger. 

“Almost there?” I ask. 

“Yup, looks like it!” he responds in a cheery voice. 

Once we land on the shore beside our house, Aang finds a place where Appa can stay. In the meantime, I bring our bags into the bedroom.  _ Our  _ bedroom. My hands run across the dark, smooth bed posts before I sit down on the plush comforter. Suddenly I am overcome with nerves. Tonight is the night. In my heart, I know that I trust Aang more than anybody else on the planet. Yet, my head is racing with every possibility of what could go wrong. What if I get insecure? What if Aang doesn’t think I’m pretty enough? What if-

My worrying is put to an end with the sound of footsteps coming towards me. I try my best to regain composure before he walks in. My husband saunters into the room, and plops down on the bed beside me. 

“I can’t believe that we’re married,” he says, kicking his feet back and forth like a giddy teenage girl. A goofy smile is painted on his face. 

“Well,” I begin in a mutter, “I can.” 

In one smooth movement, be brings his face up until it is level with mine. Now, there are only inches between us, and the air seems to be filled with electricity. Then, he closes the already dwindling space. The kiss starts out soft, and even comfortable. Our lips move in a way that is so synchronized, it appears almost choreographed. But then, passion begins to boil up inside my body. There is no part of me that desires what is familiar. Instead, I crave the parts of him that I haven’t gotten to know yet. Almost as if he has read my mind, he deepens our embrace. My blood seems to turn into pure adrenaline. I feel his weight pushing me down to the mattress, and I comply. His frame hovers over me gently, and I take note of how he is careful not to crush my body. Then, I sense his hands brushing their way down my sides, being careful not to miss a single curve. Once he reaches the hem of my dress, he begins to tug the fabric upward.

Out of nowhere, a blaring alarm goes off in my head. I stop kissing him and bite down hard on my bottom lip. He pulls back, and stares down at me with cloudy, concerned eyes.

“Oh, no I messed up didn’t I?” he says, worry fogging his voice.

“No,” I begin quietly, “I don’t think that you’re the problem, sweetie.” 

A strange sense of determination marks his voice as he continues. 

“Alright, how can I make it better. I mean, there’s gotta be some way that I can help. Katara, you have to tell me if this isn’t the right time-” I cut off his rambling by pressing a finger into his lips.

“Aang, you’re doing perfectly. I’m just a little freaked out,” I say in the calmest tone I can muster. He grins down at me, stroking my cheek with his thumb. 

“Take all of the time that you need, baby,” he responds in a soothing voice.

Somehow, it feels as if he has said all that I needed to hear. His support turns off all of the alarms in my head. I hook my fingers around his jawline, bringing his face closer to me. 

“ _ Let’s just take this slow,”  _ I whisper, sending shivers down his spine. 

“ _ You know I love you, right?”  _ he says, in the exact same tone as me. 

“ _ You know I love you more, right?”  _ I respond. A breathless chuckle escapes him. 

“ _ Not possible. _ ” 

At this moment, the only thing that I yearn for is Aang. Then, the space closes between us for a second time. I feel my heart beating into my throat, and his mouth crashes into mine. My lips are hungrier this time, and so are his. This is the type of kiss that feels as though it could never get boring. 

Once I feel comfortable enough, I slowly give him full control. His fingers trace patterns down my waistline, until they eventually return to the bottom of my dress. No doubt is in my mind as the silky material is pulled over my head.

  
  


✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* the next morning *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

  
  


**_Aang’s POV_ **

I wake up to the sound of seagulls and crashing waves. Honey-colored sunlight shines through the slightly open window beside me. Katara, who wears nothing but a thin linen nightgown that was slipped on immediately before going to sleep, stirs in my arms. 

Her ocean-blue eyes open up sleepily, and a yawn passes her lips. Upon seeing me awake, she smiles softly. Then, she squeezes her eyes back shut, and snuggles into the warmth of my body. 

“Why did last night have to end?” she mumbles into my skin. My mouth turns up at the ends into an involuntary grin.  _ Last night... _

“Because the world is cruel, evil, and unfair,” I answer after a few seconds. 

“True,” she sighs. The quietness after her statement is comforting, and peaceful. She’s the only person who I haven’t felt awkward around during unadulterated silence.

“I never want to leave this bed,” I mutter next to her ear.

“Who said we have to?” she says, a mischievous smirk spreading across her face. 

She uses her palm to push me onto my back as she rests her body on top of me. I can already feel my heartbeat picking up. With lips that feel like velvet, she gingerly kisses my jawline. Once she pulls back, it almost feels like she has electrified that spot. Then, she makes her way down to my collarbone, where she does the same thing. Just when I think she is about to go lower, her lips move upwards. I use my hand to cradle her face, and her mouth becomes even more fitted to mine. I am about to lose my self-control in 

5...4...3...2...1-

She pulls back abruptly, and I throw my hands up. 

“Aw, come on!” I say. She giggles, bringing her fingers up to brush her lips. 

“On second thought,” she begins, moving her hand down to rub her chin, “I think that I want to go to the beach.” Katara swiftly flings her legs up, which provides her enough momentum to land on the floor. I decide that instead of getting up, I will watch her continue this charade. Obviously teasing me, she slowly pulls her nightgown over her head. Spirits, she’s gorgeous. It takes basically everything in me not to leap up and grab her. Yet, a part of me still feels as though I shouldn’t be seeing her naked form. Her skin looks so smooth that it almost seems to glow. On her hips, pale stretch marks branch off like a shining river. I’ve never understood why women hate them so much; to me they are like golden strips that are embedded in their skin. She walks with her back to me towards her bags, where she pulls out her wrappings used for swimming. To my surprise, she doesn’t put them on right away. Instead, she tosses the strips of fabric into my chest. 

“Put them on me.”

I shake my head out of my stupor. Why would she want me to dress her? I immediately assume that this is all a part of her little game; an attempt to fluster me. And I am determined not to let her win. As calmly and confidently as I can, I saunter over to her bare body. Her hand comes up to rest on her hip, which accentuates the curves of her waist. I try the best I can to calm the shaking of my hands as I bend down to wrap her bottom half. Once I’m finished, she looks down at me with satisfaction, but also a little surprise. She clearly didn’t expect me to make it this far. In order to humor her, I take my time standing back up; my nose gently skimming the skin on her torso. Goosebumps dot her arms as I take the next piece of material into my hands. My attempt at confidence seems to be working; she now seems ever more smitten than me. This time, I hold one end of the strip against her back, using the other end to hold onto. As I gently wind the fabric around my wife’s chest, a sigh escapes her. I look up with one eyebrow raised. 

“Man, I really thought I was going to get you,” she says in a defeated tone. 

“Hah! Well, I guess it ended up working the other way around, didn’t it?” I respond playfully. 

“Oh, shut up,” she giggles, punching my arm. A crimson blush has developed in her cheeks. I hook my arm around her waist, pulling her body into me. I give her one last breath-taking kiss before I head into the bathroom to change. 


	7. Warming Dreams

Katara’s POV

**  
  
**

As the first day of our honeymoon drags on, it is clear that Aang and I needed some time away from the chaos of our lives. We’ve spent most of the day relaxing on the beach and walking around town trying teashops. None have been as good as the Jasmine Dragon so far. Currently, we are sitting inside of a small establishment on the beach called “The Sea Serpent.” I chose a cup of steaming green tea with honey, while Aang drinks black tea sweetened with a stalk of sugarcane. Next to his saucer, three mint leaves lie on a napkin. After he drinks his tea; he chews on them, giving off his signature scent. I look to my right, directly towards the blazing sunset. It seems to light the ocean on fire, setting off miniature fireworks in the water. Aang looks towards me, and smiles shyly. I grin back at him, taking a sip of tea. 

“Today was calming, huh,” he says quietly. I nod my head.

“It really was,” I respond, my voice sleepy with honey. His eyes crinkle at the corners; his mouth curls up at the ends. 

“How’s your tea?” he questions lightheartedly. 

“Pretty good, actually. It’s definitely more than hot leaf juice,” I say, causing Aang to laugh out loud. He shakes his head mockingly. 

“Indeed, fair lady,” he states with a raised pinky finger and stuffy accent. I grin back at him; his energy is especially uplifting at the moment. It seems like as we were talking, the sun has sunken even further below the horizon. The dusky light shines across Aang’s face, casting shadows that deepen his cheekbones. When he catches me staring at his admittedly excellent bone structure, he leans towards me until we are only a couple of inches apart. I can already smell the fresh mintiness radiating from him. He leans even closer, and kisses me softly on the lips. I’ve missed those types of kisses; the ones that feel comfortable and innocent. 

Once we return to our original positions, we sip tea and watch the sunset over a glittering sea. Eventually, the herbal liquid from my cup is dry, and Aang and I decide to return to our beach house. Walking in the dark on Ember Island would normally be a frightening experience, but not whenever your husband is a fire bender. Aang lights the way with a small flame held out in front of him, and it flickers and sways underneath the moonlight like a tiny orange dancer. A cool breeze flits through the night, coaxing me to hold onto Aang’s arm. Once he notices that I’m cold, he hastily whips off the first layer of his robe, which was draped over his shoulders. Gingerly, he places the fabric around me. He smiles down at me and kisses the top of my head. 

Back at the beach house, nighttime has taken its toll. Appa is snoring loudly in the huge barn on our property, and I long to join him. My stomach is filled with warm tea, enhancing my sleepy state. Aang reciprocates my fatigue, and we decide to go to bed immediately. The warmth radiating off of my husband is familiar, and I drift into sleep almost effortlessly. 

My dreams are filled with my imaginings and hopes for the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @rowritesbr  
> writing tumblr blog: @rowritesbrainrot


End file.
